Hermione's Leaving
by eolas eadrom
Summary: What would happen if Hermione acted when she was being bullied as a first year? What would have been the fate of the Wizarding World? How would she get her revenge? AU. Twoshot, will be completed tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

You have been teased and hurt all your life. No one understands you, the girl who knows too much. It is a small defense, telling yourself you don't need them, but inside you know it isn't true.

You never lie to yourself. You're too smart to let yourself believe anything without analyzing it first. You know everyone thinks you're in love with the system.

But everyday when you go to bed, you're asking yourself what is wrong with the system. How could anyone in charge not notice the rampant bullying everywhere?

You know what everyone says about you, and everyday it is harder to stand tall and face the world. Every day you want to scream, you want to tell them to leave you alone, but you turn away from their hurtful words and even more hurtful actions.

You've gone to McGonagall, but she just brushed you off.

You feel your anger and helplessness and hurt and pain and loneliness rise everyday when you see the Slytherins look down on you for your blood, the Hufflepuffs for your social status, the Ravenclaws for being smarter than them. But what hurts the most is that the Gryffindors have stopped talking to you.

And you know no one understands that you aren't ashamed of being a muggleborn. You had hoped it would be the best of both worlds when you got here. Instead, you're in one, out the other, your parents don't know you, and you have no friends.

That's what makes this so easy.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked around her, the empty seats beside her at the Great Hall. She knew her decision was one of the best she had ever made.

Slowly, she stood, and left, before grabbing her trunk from the Entrance Hall, where she had left it.

She returned, and waited in the shadow of the mantel for the school to notice her. In one hand she held the handle of her trunk, and in the other, she had her wand in a death grip.

The rumble of the Hall slowly fell as they all saw the small girl wreathed in shadows standing so straight and silent. When she spoke, they all heard it.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger heretofore speak that my next words are the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

A whisper of confusion ghosted over the hall, but no one actually tried to stop the girl. Dumbledore simple watched with a slight twinkle in his eye.

Hermione continued, "I have been tormented by this entire school for the past three months. I have been hurt and bullied, and when I contacted adults, they did nothing to even provide me with some comfort."

The hall watched this girl, now, with some sort of trepidation.

"I have contacted other magical races. All of them have been tormented similarly, save by the adult versions of these children here."

WHAT?! Dumbledore felt something in him stir. It was his sensor for danger, and it was blaring right now. But he couldn't stop this girl, he realized. She hadn't attacked anyone yet, verbally or physically.

"We have reached a consensus. We had no wish to do this, but know that you have pushed us to this. At this time, the Goblins would have sent their letter to the Ministry telling them that they were resigning from being bankers."

Dumbledore wasn't the only one who let his jaw drop at this revelation. The goblins, resigning? What next?

Hermione didn't let them absorb for too long. "The Unicorns, Phoenixes, and Centaurs have all been leaving Britain for a space of two weeks now. By this time tomorrow, there will be none left in all the isles. Other races, including the Acromantulas, Dragons, etc., will be gone by the time the month is out. By next year, the House Elves will never be seen again."

Shocked silence filled the room. "I am now telling all of you that you have brought this down upon yourself. Had you been kind and treated any of us with the least bit of respect, we would have stayed. But you have only ever treated us with disdain, even those who didn't, just turned a blind eye. We will do what you want- we will leave you alone for the rest of time. You will never hear, see, or be touched by us again."

Dumbledore let himself finally speak, "My dear, you must understand that we have never been deliberately cruel to any creature. And anyhow, where would you stay? You would need a small country for this."

Hermione only smiled. "Yes, Dumbledore. You have been cruel. When someone needs help desperately, and you just turn a lind eye to it, it is also called being cruel. I was that same way, and your Deputy Headmistress just brushed me off. That is when I decided this. I will now be manipulated or hurt by any of you. I will leave, and you will never hear from me again. You must understand that you have screwed the wrong person.

"We have a small state in the Northeast part of the United States that we were able to buy with the gold from Gringotts," a small smirk graced her face, completely terrifying the entire Hall, before she controlled herself, "You won't believe how much Americans want gold- especially when it's melted down and perfectly pure."

Cries of outrage and shock could be heard throughout the hall. This muggleborn had just stolen from _their _vaults. How dare she!

But she didn't seem affected. Hermione only smiled, then said, coldly, "You should have thought of this _before_ you tried to steal from me, cheat from me, or hurt me."

Then she turned to the table. With a short, mocking bow, she addressed Dumbledore. "Congrats sir! I don't think anyone else can boast that they have been able to get rid of an entire country's magical races!" She faced McGonagall, "You should have thought of the fact that I was a student who needed your help before you just turned away from me." Finally, she faced Snape. "You're a slimy bastard who would have sacrificed everyone around you before even thinking of telling the truth." She shook her head, but continued, "You bullied me, a muggleborn, only because of that, my blood. Why is an adult bullying a child? But a better question, I think, would be, why the hell are you even teaching, if you hate students so much?"

Finally, she turned back to the Hall, which, not twenty minutes ago, had been full of chatter and normality. "Goodbye. I would say miss you or hope to see you again, but I won't miss you, and I actually hope to never lay eyes on any of you again. Even you, Harry Potter."

Then, taking her wand, she waved it in a complicated circle around her head. In a blinding flash of white, she was gone.


	2. Aftermath

Within the day, it was clear she hadn't been joking. After she herself had left, Dumbledore had sent Hagrid to the Forest to contact the Centaurs. He returned two hours later, and announced that there weren't Any Centaurs left, and the Acromantulas had disappeared as well.

A few hours later, they found that the vampires, werewolves and merpeophad were gone too. Magical Britain was truly on its own.

That night at dinner, however, they found that there was almost no food. Wen Snape and McGonagall went down to investigate, they found that there were only half the number of house elves that normally inhabited the place.

Lonny, the head house elf, stolid them that this was because they didn't have enough elves to provide food for all the students. Apparently half of them had already left with Hermione.

* * *

Hermione's Leaving, as it was soon termed, became the reason Magical BritIan, which had once been the greatest of countries, lost almost all of its vigor.

Her revenge hadn't been finished, however. She had somehow gotten a list of muggle horns in Britain. She contacted their parents when they were old enough to have displayed accidental magic, telling them what had befallen her, and how they could prevent such a thing from ever happening again.

perhaps five muggle horns had come to Hogwarts in over ten years, with all but two transferring out in the space of weeks.

Britain had come to a standstill. There was no one who could try to improve society, with all of it completely stagnated, so it was slowly collapsing in on itself.

In twenty five years, there were only ten new students coming into Hogwarts every year. By the time the century was out, the entire country would be absorbed into France, which wouldn't be affected at all by the small population, and smaller coffers of the country.

* * *

As McGonagall lay on her deathbed, she reflected on how she had been faced with a small girl who had obviously been crying, and she had told her to just deal with it.

Had she been kinder, Britain would still be Britain, not France, and her world would have remained perfect.

She had become nicer, kind, always taking time for students, but she had already paid the ultimate price.

Her world had shattered.

Hermione had won.

She would always win.


End file.
